Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device in which webbing is wound around a winding shaft by a moving member being moved by pressure of a gas supplied into a tube member.
Related Art
In a webbing take-up device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2010-18071 and 2008-24102, a piston (a piston ball) is moved to the side of the other end by pressure of a gas supplied through and into one end of a pipe (a pipe cylinder), and a webbing (seat belt) is wound around a spool (a guide drum).
In the webbing take-up device, it is preferable to be able to discharge the gas which is inside the pipe before the pipe and the piston become separable when the webbing take-up device is disassembled after the gas being supplied into the pipe.